


Lethaly in love

by magiclolipop



Category: Barely lethal - Fandom
Genre: #a bit of violence, #drinking maybe, #first fanfic of this fandom..i think?, #love, #pure fluff and smutt, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclolipop/pseuds/magiclolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan is no longer a full time agent. School was over for summer and she discovers that Roger may be isn't the right guy for her...maybe she wants a certain blonde who is her best friend. </p>
<p>A/N : okay yeah that's a bad summary but I promise it's a good story! I had this idea for a long time so well enjoy!! -Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I don't know how long this will be but I thought about this after i watched the movie. It's obvious that Liz and Megan look like they have such a strong connection. I mean come on! The girl falls in love with the geeky guy instead of the hot band member?? So cliché and so forced! Also Liz relationship with Bernard is so fucking random?! Like they drank in a tub together so they start dating?? Anyways I don't know if people will like this fic so um yeah here we go. I don't own anything about Barely Lethal (aka Secret agency) but i own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic

(No one POV)  
It's been 3 weeks since the whole Knox-tries-to-kill-you-and-your-exchange-family-thing. Summer vacation were finally there, high school was now over for 2 months before College starts. Prescot was okay with the fact that 83 didn't want to go back there, Megan and Liz have boyfriends. everything was normal. Well, almost everything. Megan thought that Roger was the best boyfriend ever but she realized, after their first week as a couple, that she liked him more in a friend kind of way. The ex-spy was sure about that when she realized that she wanted to be with Liz in a romantic way...of course she knew that she couldn't just leave Roger without explanation so she needed to prepare herself. Now it's been 2 weeks that she was planning on how to tell him. Today was the day! He was coming at her house soon (well, Liz's house) and Bernard was also going to be there for Liz. Liz who was in her pool, was thinking if whether she was in love with Bernard or she just liked him as a best bud. 

*SPLASH*

-Liz :"ah! What the hell?!", shouted Liz while removing water from her eyes.

-Megan :"haha omg you should've seen your face!", laughed Megan who just got her head out of the water.

-Liz :"take that!", screamed Liz before splashing Megan in the face.

(No one POV)  
The girls started splashing each others until Liz jumped on Megan's shoulder. Megan easily lifted her and Liz couldn't stop giggling.

-Liz :"don't you dare drop me! I swear i will attack you with a corndog stick!", said Liz while giggling before Megan got her off slowly by going under the water.

(No one POV)  
When Megan came back to the surface she didn't realized that she was inches away from Liz until she opened her eyes. 

(Megan POV)  
Wow. She's stunning with the sun in her wet hair and her white porcelain skin shines. Quit staring you creep!

(Liz POV)  
She's so close..woah her eyes are gorgeous and those lips look so soft. wait what?! Where did that came from??

-Roger :"hey girls!"

(No one POV)  
The two girls came back to reality when they heard Roger and Bernard's voices. The moved away from each other, blushing from head to toe. They both go out to greet their boyfriends. Megan hugged and gave a quick peck to Roger while Liz did the same to Bernard and added an ass slap before saying Fresh Meat! They all laugh a bit before Liz broke the silence.

-Liz :"so you guys want to join us in the pool or we can do something else?", asked Liz before looking at Megan and then the boys.

-Megan :"actually i need to talk with Roger so go ahead you two", said Megan with a smile before pulling Roger inside the house with her.

(No one POV)  
Bernard removed his t-shirt and joined Liz while Megan and Roger went inside in the living room. 

(Roger POV)  
I wonder what she wants to talk about...

-Roger :"so um you want to talk?", asked Roger nervously.

-Megan :"yes i have something to tell you..I'm breaking up with you Roger"

-Roger :"you-you're breaking up with me? Why? Did i do something wrong?", asked Roger with a sad and broken tone.

-Megan :"you're a great guy and a good boyfriend but you're not the one for me...I love someone else but it's not Cash don't worry", said Megan who was trying to limit the damage.

-Roger :"oh okay...it's Liz isn't it? The one you love i mean..", said Roger.

(No One POV)  
Megan blushed bright as a tomato and lowered her head to look at the floor.

(Megan POV)  
You're supposed to be a freaking agent you dumbass!! You can't even hide that??

-Megan :"how do you know?", asked Megan who was still blushing.

-Roger :"well i noticed you were always more touchy-feely with her than me and it's kind of obvious with the way you look at her.."

-Megan :"if you knew, why did you stay with me then?", said Megan curiously.

-Roger :"I thought those feelings would go away but they didn't..no hard feelings tho, i mean we can still be friends if you don't mind", said Roger hesitantly.

-Megan :"you still want to be friends with me after that? I would love to stay friends with you Roger, only if you don't mind of course", said Megan before getting up from the couch.

-Roger :"we can still be friends but give me time to work all this out..um see ya i guess", said Roger before giving Megan a hug and leaving.

(Meanwhile in the pool...)

-Liz :"Bernard stop.."

(No one POV)  
Liz was pinned to the pool's wall by Bernard who was kissing her neck and had a hand on her hip. His other hand was pinning her wrists behind her.

-Liz :"i said stop", said Liz a bit louder and angrier.

(No one POV)  
Bernard removed his mouth from her neck and looked up at her.

-Bernard :"ah come on, let's have some fun babe", said Bernard who was about to kiss her but she moved her head.

(In the house..)

(No one POV)  
Roger had just left and Megan decided to go back to the pool with the others. What she saw, once she was there, was not making her happy at all. Bernard was practically forcing himself on Liz.

-Liz :"Bernard i said I don't want to, just let me go", said Liz who tried to get out from his grip but he tighten his grab.

-Bernard :"aw babe let's have some nice time in the po-"

-Megan :"GET OFF OF HER NOW YOU DISGUSTING DOUCHE!", screamed Megan before Bernard finished his sentence.

-Bernard :"hey! She likes it when i do that, right ba-"

(No one POV)  
He was about to say babe but a fist to his mouth stopped him from doing so. Bernard released Liz and feel underwater. Liz moved herself behind Megan but not too close. He finally went back to the surface.

-Bernard :"what the fuck was that for?!", said Bernard who was rubbing his jaw.

-Megan :"you dare to ask that?! You were almost rapping her! She said NO and she said STOP! That means get the fuck out of this pool and go home!", screamed Megan in boiling anger.

-Bernard :"pfft come on, like if i was scared", snickered Bernard.

(No one POV)  
Megan didn't answer..well she answered but with her fist. She hit him in the Adam's apple, making him choke, and hit him in the crotch with her knee. She wanted to continue the beating but she calmed herself and decided to leave him a chance.

-Bernard :"*cough* you crazy *cough* bitch! I'm leaving! It's not *cough* over Liz!", said Bernard before painfully running away.

(No one POV)  
Megan barely got the time to completely turn around when Liz jumped her into a hug and started crying on her shoulder. Megan rubbed Liz's back while moving towards the pool's stairs. 

-Megan :"sshh it's all right Liz. I'm here, he will not touch you because i will protect you. No matter what", said Megan before putting an arm under Liz legs and one under her back to lift her.

(No one POV)  
Megan brought herself and Liz into Liz's room even though they were still wet from the pool. Megan put down Liz while she went to the bathroom to get towels. She came back with one for Liz and one for herself. 

-Liz :"thanks *snif*", said Liz before taking the towel and sitting on her bed.

-Megan :"I wasn't going to let that perv touch my best friend like that", said Megan before sitting beside Liz and letting Liz rest her head on her shoulder.

-Liz :"thank you again Meg, wait where was Roger all this time?!", asked Liz who was suddenly not crying anymore.

-Megan :"home or on his way home..", said Megan who was looking at the floor.

(Liz POV)  
Why would he go home? Did he do something wrong?

-Liz :"What happened? Did he hurt you? Because is he did i will attack him with a corndog stick", said Liz before laughing with Megan at the memory of when Liz stabbed 84 "Heather" in the leg.

-Megan :"no he didn't hurt me, I'm pretty sure it's the opposite actually.."

-Liz :"stop being so vague and go to the point Meg"

-Megan :"i broke up with him"


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 bc some of you apparently like it so let's continue where we left out! I don't own anything about Barely Lethal but i own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic

-Liz :"you broke up with Roger? I'm sorry but..why?"

(Megan POV)  
I can't tell her that i love her..at least not yet

(Liz POV)  
Roger is a great guy, why did she break up?

-Megan :"i love someone else..", almost whispered Megan.

-Liz :"I didn't hear you Meg, stop whispering. I'm your bff you can tell me anything and everything", said Liz before taking Megan's hand and lacing their fingers together.

(Megan POV)  
Why am i such a pussy about this? I was the best Prescot agent but I can't get the courage to do that?!

-Megan :"i said, I love someone else", said Megan who finally looked up from the ground to see Liz's reaction.

-Liz :"someone else? Please tell me it's not Cash!", said Liz with hope that it wasn't Cash.

-Megan :"NO! Eww not Cash. He's so boring and such a douche", said Megan who was disgusted.

-Liz :"thank god so who is it then?", said Liz who was curious.

(Megan POV)  
Shit ! How do i get away with this now?? Oh wait! I have an idea!

-Megan :"oh we're still in bathing suits, we should go change!", said Megan before running away to her room.

-Liz :"come back here! This conversation is not over!", screamed Liz to Megan who had ran away.

(No one POV)  
Liz decided to take the opportunity to change herself from her green bikini. She removed both pieces before grabbing ; a pair of black panties with a black bra to match it, a pair of short jeans shorts, and a turquoise tank-top with "I ain't bitchy, I'm just sassy" written on it. 

(Meanwhile in Megan's room..)

(No one POV)  
Megan had chosen a pair of dark blue girl’s boxers with a bra to match, black shorts and a red t-shirt that was written "don't mess with me because I'm a secret agent". She added a black and red cap to seal the outfit. Megan got dressed and put her cap backwards on her head.

(Megan POV)  
Okay i got myself like 5 minutes..now what the hell do i say to her?? 

(Back to Liz...)

(No one POV)  
Liz just finished dressing up and putting her necklace. 

(Liz POV)  
I need to get the info out of her..lol i sound like Knox. I should go to her room and ask her.

(No one POV)  
Liz got out of her room and was about to knock on Megan's door when it was suddenly opened. 

-Megan :"uh i-um are you hungry?", said Megan who tried to make a new subject.

-Liz :"not gonna work with me Meg", said Liz before pushing Meg in the room and closing the door behind them.

(No one POV)  
Liz locked the door, forced Megan to sit on the bed and stayed in front of her.

-Liz :"so who is the Prince Charming?", asked Liz with a fake innocent face.

-Megan :"um charming for sure but I'm sure she isn't a prince...", said Megan who was avoiding the main question.

-Liz :"so it's a girl!", said Liz who broke her innocent face to grin from ear to ear.

-Megan :"yes...um Liz?", said Megan nervously.

-Liz :"yeah?"

-Megan :"does it bother you that I'm a lesbian?", asked Megan.

-Liz :"no it doesn't bother me because I'm bisexual with a preference for girls. Anyways we're getting out of the subject. Who is it?", said Liz with her hands on Megan's shoulder.

(Megan POV)  
Okay you can do this! Just tell her that you can't tell her and everything will be fine..

-Megan :"I can't..I can't tell who it is but i can still tell you what i like about her...", said Megan who was not sure about this.

-Liz :"ugh fine! But i will find out sooner or later. Now tell me about her!", said Liz who was excited about this.

(No one POV)  
The girls went to their spot on the roof to talk about it and Liz brought two pillows to be comfier. 

-Megan :"well for starter that girl has amazing eyes, i feel like i could just look at them for hours without getting bored."

-Liz :"aw that's so cute Meg! What does she like?", said Liz truthfully but with an hint of jealousy.

-Megan :"she likes to be simple but she can be over the top when the times demands it. She puts an image of a strong independent girl but she just wants to have someone to chat with and have fun with", said Megan with a smile.

-Liz :"oh! Talking about fun, there's a party tonight at 8pm at the Jackman's..wanna go? Maybe your girl will be there", said Liz with jealousy over the last sentence.

-Megan :"um yeah sure and i know she will be there", said Megan with a smile before getting up to get back inside.

(No one POV)  
Liz followed her out and decided to go downstairs in the kitchen to go see if there's anything to eat. Went in her room to take her phone before going to join Liz. 

-Megan :"is there anything remotely good in the fridge?", asked Megan before Liz close the fridge door.

(No one POV)  
Liz was sucking on her finger that had a bit of whipped cream on it. Megan blushed and looked away.

-Liz :"not really just whipped cream and strawberries..we’ll eat at the party anyways. What time is it? Don't answer summer time because i will kill you if you do!", said Liz before laughing with Megan.

-Megan :"it's 7:30 but where's your mom? And your brother?"

-Liz :"mom's with on a date until tomorrow and the little ninja is at a friends house for the night"

-Megan :"we should head to the party now", said Megan before putting her phone back in her pocket.

-Liz :"yeah but how? Mom took the car", said Liz before grabbing her phone from the counter.

-Megan :"Prescot gave me a little gift, come i'll show you", said Megan before grabbing Liz's hand and bringing her with her.

(No one POV)  
Megan brought Liz with her to the cabin Liz's dad used to repair cars and stuff. When Megan opened the garage door, Liz was amazed to see a black and red Honda street fighter motorcycle. 

-Liz :"oh my god! They gave you this?! Do you even have a license?", said Liz who was flabbergasted. 

-Megan :"yes and yes, i have a license for pretty much everything", said Megan before putting a green and black leather jacket on Liz.

(No one POV)  
When Megan put the jacket on Liz, she could hear her heart beating because of the closeness. Liz turned around to face Megan and Megan's heart stopped. There was barely 4 inches from each other. 

-Liz :"um can you zip it up for me?", asked Liz who was blushing back.

-Megan :"uh yeah sure", said Megan, blushing back, before starting to zip the jacket.

(No one POV)  
Megan started to zip it up when she stopped for a sec when she was at Liz's boobs. She blushed even more before zipping it to the top. Megan gave Liz a pair of green gloves to match with the vest.

-Liz :"it's so cool, thanks so much! How do i look?", asked Liz before making a pose.

(No one POV)  
Megan almost choked on air when she saw how gorgeous Liz looked in that biker vest. After a minute she realized that she was staring and that she didn't answer.

-Megan :"uhm you look gorgeous Liz", said Megan who was blushing.

(No one POV)  
It was Liz's turn to blush. She didn't expect her best friend to tell her that. Maybe a "you're cute" or "you look good" but not "you're gorgeous".

-Liz :"hehe um thanks Meg, do you have one too?", asked Liz to her blushing friend.

-Megan :"uh yeah wait a sec i'll go get mine so we can go", said Megan before going in the back of the garage.

(No one POV)  
When she came back to Liz, Megan was wearing a black and red biker leather jacket with red gloves and a black helmet with red highlights. She was also carrying a black and green helmet under her arm.

-Megan :"there, that's yours. You like it? Tell me if its comfortable or not", said Megan before giving the helmet to Liz.

(No one POV)  
Liz putted on the helmet and clipped it in place. 

-Liz :"it's comfy and yes i like it, thanks again and by the way you look gorgeous too", said Liz while looking directly in Megan's eyes.

(No one POV)  
Megan closed the helmet's visor in barely a second to hide her blush and test the mic in the helmet.

-Megan :"thank you Liz and tell me if the sound is okay", said Megan to change the subject.

(No one POV)  
Liz closed her visor too and gave a Megan a thumbs up. Megan got on the motorcycle and started it before waving Liz to get on. Liz got on and laced her arms around Megan's waist to be closer, for security measures of course. They were both blushing when they left the house to go to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this! comment to let me know if i should continue or not :P see ya later -Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so that was the first chapter of this new fic! I hope you liked it and leave a comment to let me know if i should continue or not. See ya! -Magic


End file.
